Together Again
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: Regina goes on a blind date, not knowing that her date will be Daniel. She knows it's him, and he knows it's her, but they're still unsure. As the night progresses the realisation dawns on them. Daniel had found Regina, his queen, and they were together again. Stable Queen Regina/Daniel


_My second Stable Queen fic, it was inspired by my outing to an all you can eat buffet. And for some reason I couldn't help but imagine Regina going on a date. Other than that, I have no idea how I got the idea from lunch haha Anyway, people liked my previous Stable Queen fic, so I had to write this. Enjoy :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.

**Together Again**

* * *

Regina took a deep breath before exhaling, rechecking her reflection in the car mirror for the fifth time. Her crimson lips smacked together as she fluffed up her glossy, ebony hair, reapplying a shade of dark eye shadow. She had gone with a simple outfit: an off the shoulder, raven pencil dress with a plunging neckline, complimented with a pearl necklace and black stilettos. She stared into the mirror and bit her lip, mentally preparing herself for what was inside. She could do this; after all she had brought everyone under her control in a curse, tore apart Snow White and Prince Charming's relationship and raised her son whilst running Storybrook. If she could do that, she could surely survive this date, right?

She felt ridiculous as she walked into the extravagant Bristol. She never intended on dating when she created the new world, but Mary Margaret's words had haunted her that day.

"_Your life must be filled with such incredibly loneliness if your only joy comes from destroying everybody else's happiness… It's so sad because despite what you think it won't make you happy it's only going to leave a giant hole in your heart."_

Anger bubbled inside the Mayor as the memory burned in her brain. What did she know anyway? She didn't need love: it was weakness. Love only shattered her heart and caused her years of pain and misery, no, the only thing she needed was revenge. But throughout the day Regina couldn't get rid of her lingering words until she couldn't take it anymore. So that day she made a phone call to 'EE Harmony's Blind Dating Service'. Already Regina was regretting her actions, but it couldn't hurt, right? She had specifically picked 'The Royal Pine's Dining Bristol', knowing that it wasn't just a posh, lavish destination, but a restaurant that many Storybrook citizens rarely visited, so she wouldn't be seen.

Regina entered the restaurant, her eyes searching the bright room until they landed on a table in the back corner. She stared at the mysterious figure closely, noticing the scarlet rose that was clutched in his hand. Taking another deep breath she walked over.

The man immediately stood up, pulling the chair back for her. Regina radiated a smile, taking her seat.

" Why thank you."

The man gave her the rose, smiling. " Well, I don't usually know how to start these things, I've never been on a blind date before."

Regina let out a small laugh. " I'm glad to hear that, because I've never been on one either. How about we start with out names?"

Daniel nodded as he took his seat. " Well, my name is Daniel, and I'm a training veterinarian down at the animal shelter."

Regina blinked as she repressed a gasp at the mention of his name. _No,_ she told herself firmly. Daniel was a common name: but she couldn't help but take a closer look at this man. Yes, he had Daniel's chestnut hair, though some strands were grey. And he had Daniel's chocolate, brown pools and fair, smooth complexion, though small wrinkles had formed under his eyes and on the outsides of his mouth, outlining his previous smiles.

Regina shook her head, silently scolding herself for her foolish thoughts. Yes, he did look a little like Daniel, but it couldn't be him. It was impossible, he was dead, and filling herself with false hope and longing wasn't going to bring him back.

" I'm Regina," she answered, meeting his hand in a shake.

Daniel's eyes widened at the mentioning of her name. He tilted his head to the side, studying Regina closely with a puzzled expression. Regina raised an eyebrow.

" Is something the matter?"

Daniel shook his head slightly. " No, I just…you look so familiar, I feel like I've seen you before, in another world."

Regina stifled a laugh. " Am I to assume that this is some pickup line you invented, with the hopes of capturing my affection?"

David's eyes twinkled. " Maybe. Why, is it working?"

Regina let out a light laugh as she couldn't help but think, _maybe this date wouldn't be so bad. _

The night ran smoothly for both of them. They dined, laughed and talked, and although Regina tried to squash the nagging voice in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think of the strong resemblance between this man and Daniel.

Before they knew it three hours had passed and their meals were cleaned. Daniel's eyes travelled to the stunning balcony outside the restaurant, where a romantic archway stood, entwined with the lush vines that blossomed with flowers.

" The night looks beautiful tonight. Care to join me outside?"

Regina arched an eyebrow as her eyes followed his, a small smile gracing her lips. " Sure, why not?"

She even let him take her hand in his as he led her outside. The couple lent against the balcony, staring into the shadowy night sky and the glimmering stars. Suddenly she felt Daniel take her hand in his as his lips brushed over her knuckles, causing her cheeks to blush a coral red. She wanted to kick herself for acting like this, like some foolish, lovesick schoolgirl. But she couldn't stop the flutter of her heart, like the autumn leaf falling from the tree, or the tingling, warm sensation that rushed through her.

She coughed, trying to take the attention off her as her eyes travelled back to the shimmering stars, glittering like golden jewels.

" It really is beautiful," she whispered.

Daniel's eyes never left hers as he whispered, " Yes, you are beautiful."

The line was absurd and so very cheesy, yet Regina felt her eyes getting lost in his as he leaned in for a kiss. Quickly she pulled back, biting her lip. _No._ She loved Daniel, and though she knew he was long gone, she felt like she was betraying him.

" No, I'm sorry," she whispered when she noticed his uncomfortable, crestfallen look. " I just want to take this slow."

Daniel released her hand, nodding. " Of course."

An uncomfortable silence grew between them before Daniel spoke, noticing her glinting ring that winked in the light. He frowned, he knew it was nothing but a simple ring, but his eyes wouldn't leave it, and he couldn't help but feel a strange connection to the object.

" That's pretty."

Regina's eyes landed on her ring." Oh this? Yes, it is."

" Would you mind if I took a closer look?"

Regina frowned at his peculiar request, but slid her ring off her fingers and handed it to him. Daniel held the ring, bringing up to his eyes as he flipped it around his fingers.

" I feel like I've seen this before."

Regina cocked her head to the side. " That is unusual as it's an antique."

" I feel like I use to own this," he paused, his eyes meeting hers. " Was this a gift?"

Regina shook her head. " No, actually it was an engagement ring. From someone long gone."

Daniel's eyes widened with astonishment.

" What was his name?"

" Daniel," she breathed, her heart thudding.

Daniel looked back up at her, his heart pounding against his chest as he stared at the woman. Yes, age had changed her, but she was still the same. The couple stared at each other as the realization dawned on them. Daniel slid the ring back onto her finger as Regina brought a shaking hand up to his face, brushing away a strand of hair from his eye. Her hands caressed his cheeks as they slide down to his shoulders and to his chest: her eyes following her hands as they explored his features.

" Regina?" he whispered uncertainly, taking her hands in his.

" Is it really you?" she breathed, as her eyes stared longing into his.

Daniel nodded, his lips tugging into a smile. " Yes."

Regina shook her head as she released her hands from his grasp, frowning. " No, it can't be. I don't understand, I saw her rip your heart out with my very eyes, and-"

Her voice was cut off when Daniel's hand snaked behind her neck, pulling her into a tender kiss as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer. Regina was stunned for a moment before she returned the kiss, her lips moving with his in a burning passion. Her hand caressed the side of his face as her fingers weaved through his hair. Breathlessly they pulled back.

A smile was dancing on Regina's lips as she stared incredulously at Daniel. " It is you," she breathed, the back of her hand tracing his cheek lovingly. Her eyes met his again, as happy tears fought behind her eyes. " But I still don't understand, how did you come back?"

Daniel shook his head. " I don't understand it myself. I know I was dead when you're Mother murdered me, but suddenly I had awoken ten years later, alive and healthy. But I couldn't remember a thing, but tonight…" He shook his head as his voice trailed off. " When I saw you it triggered a distant memory, and when I saw that ring, it all came flooding back. I remembered everything."

Regina could barely believe that this was real, but then it all made sense. He had awoken ten years later when she had enacted the curse. The curse had brought him back to her. She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" I can't believe it, you're back. I missed you so much, you have no idea…the days I endured without you, the dark nights, the nightmares-"

He placed his fingers on her lips, silencing her cries. " I know, but we're together now, and we'll never part again."

Regina flung her arms around him at comforting his words and felt him return the embrace.

" I love you," he whispered into her ear, causing Regina's heart to flutter with excitement.

She released him from his hug, drops of tears rolling down her cheeks. This was real: he was back in her arms and would never leave her again. His eyes softened as he gently wiped her tears away. " Do you want to head back inside?"

Regina shook her head happily. " No," she whispered, and she brought her lips back up to his.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a review with your thoughts :) _


End file.
